


Out of Thin Air

by PhoenixStar73



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, But someone really unexpected, High Warlock of Brooklyn Magnus Bane, M/M, Magnus and Alec try to catch up on quality time, Shadowhunter Alec Lightwood, They always get cockblocked, This time it isn't Jace though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:55:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25609240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixStar73/pseuds/PhoenixStar73
Summary: A most unexpected occurrence happens at the most inopportune time...
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 25
Kudos: 126
Collections: Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts





	Out of Thin Air

**Author's Note:**

> Hunter's Moon 500: PROMPT: Ghost

The loft doors burst open. Giggling, Alec and Magnus practically fell through, completely into one another..

“Finally,” Alec whispered, in-between kisses.

Magnus kissed him back. “Missed you, too,” he murmured.

They fell onto the couch. Soon, tops and bottoms were on the floor, with soft moans and sighs in the air.

“Well, isn’t this special,” a sardonic voice said dryly.

_WHAT –_

Both Magnus and Alec leapt apart upon hearing the unexpected voice. 

And both were suddenly all too aware of their barely dressed state.

Alec flushed a deep red. Magnus just stared.

“Uh…Ragnor?” Magnus said faintly. “H-How are you here? You’re dead.”

Ragnor snorted, sounding very much undead. 

“Like death could keep me away,” he said dryly. He sighed. “That’s one of the limitations of the living, isn’t it. That they could just so, very easily die. It becomes such a paralyzing fear. Never understood that. If you keep thinking that you are going to die one day, then how do you even begin to live?”

Ragnor wasn’t even talking to Alec.

But Alec froze – as if he had been. How had he known what was in his head?

Magnus was still staring. He was speechless. 

Ragnor laughed. “Maybe I’m really not here and you are just seeing me in your head,” he said affectionately.

“I can see you, too,” Alec interjected.

Ragnor turned to look at him. “Is that so?” he stated. 

A smile crept across his face. “So you were the one that Magnus was so hung up over, eh? The one that drove him to drink.”

“Ragnor!” Magnus protested, flushing.

Now Alec’s face just fell. His hazel eyes turned soft as he gazed upon Magnus.

“Magnus,” he breathed. “I am so sorry –”

“Well, at least you made up for that,” Ragnor mused. “After all, young Lightwood, you outed yourself in front of the Clave, and kissed Magnus within an inch of his life—" 

“You know about that?” Alec asked, surprised.

“I have my ways,” Ragnor said mysteriously. “Thought I would pop in and meet the one that Magnus was mentally flagellating himself for.” He peered at Magnus, who was now observing the two of them, a slight flush on his cheeks.

Ragnor turned to Alec again. “If you hurt him, you have _no_ idea –”

“No, never,” Alec blurted.

Ragnor assessed him coolly. 

“I believe you, Alec Lightwood,” he said. 

He huffed a laugh. “Actually, anyone willing to pursue this one here –”

He gazed at Magnus with a doting look in his eyes. 

“Knows he’s the most selfless and caring individual you could ever hope to meet,” he concluded.

Magnus looked like he was about to cry.

Ragnor suddenly shimmered, and he grimaced. “Unfortunately, I need to go. Take care of him, Alec Lightwood…”

Ragnor faded out. Alec and Magnus were left just staring at one another.

“Uh, did that just happen?” Alec ventured. 

Magnus shrugged. “You know, I ask myself that same question every time it happens,” he said, scratching his head. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this fic "Out of Thin Air" won't you comment or give it a kudo below? I would greatly appreciate it! :) Thanks for reading


End file.
